Patent Literature 1 describes a technique concerning a radiation imaging device. The device comprises a sensor array constructed by two-dimensionally arraying a plurality of pixels each including a conversion element for converting a radiation from an object into an electric signal and a transfer switch for transferring the electric signal to the outside. The device also comprises a plurality of gate lines connecting the pixels of the sensor array in the row direction, a gate drive device for driving the gate lines in order to read out the electric signals of the pixels connected to each gate line, a plurality of signal lines for connecting the pixels of the sensor array in the column direction, and a plurality of amplifiers, provided so as to correspond to the respective signal lines, for amplifying and reading out the electric signals transferred from the respective transfer switches.